battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Bergman
Grey Bergman is one of the rebels in the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion, led by King Haddock of the Wilderwest. Appearance Grey is a 21-year-old female Viking with brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She is short and has a slim figure. She wears a red shirt with shoulder pads and a navy-blue knee-length skirt. She also wears a headband around the top of her head and a pair of brown boots. Sometimes, she will wear a red cape to keep warm in colder weather, and she often carries around a sword at her left side. Grey can also be seen with her best friend, a female Night Fury she named Shadow. Personality Grey is a kind and caring person. Some would say that she is down to earth and tries to be optimistic in dark times, and she also appears to be mild-mannered. Grey is also sometimes very shy, and it is because of this trait that she has little experience as a public speaker and a leader. However, ever since joining the rebellion, Grey has slowly grown into a confident young woman. Of course, this also means that she tends to speak and act without thinking. Nevertheless, Grey has a good heart and always tries to look out for those she cares about, especially, her family, her friends, and her dragon Shadow. Abilities '''Sword fighting: '''From the age of 11, Grey has been learning sword fighting from her father. She knows how to look for an opponent's weakness and use it against them in a fight. Because she always has her sword in its sheath at her side, she is always prepared for any fight that might come her way, but her father has always taught her to never engage her opponent unless it is absolutely necessary. Therefore, she lives by the motto of using her weapon as a last resort when in a confrontation. '''Healing: '''Over the years, Grey has been learning methods of healing from her mother, who was the healer in their village. While they do not practice magic, Grey does know basic first-aid and is ready to help when needed. She only had the chance to use this skill a few times throughout her life. One of those times is during her time in the Rebellion when she worked with other rebels to save King Haddock's life after he was injured in an assassination attempt. History Family Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Before the rebellion, news and propaganda had come to Grey's village that the High Central was starting a movement known as the Exodus, which meant that all half-breeds were forced into prisons in the countryside. One of those prisons included the Grounded Dungeon. However, half-breeds were not the only ones sent to these prisons; other criminals and "undesirables" were sent to these prisons as well. Because the village was not in the Central area of the continent, Grey had only been able to keep up with the information via traders, who came by. Anytime she heard updates, she would grow more and more interested and more determined to find something to do to help those suffering this torture. She believed that no one deserved to be treated this way, especially the half-breeds. Soon enough, a trader sailed to her island with news of the prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon rebelling against the Warden under the leadership of King Haddock of the Wilderwest. Now that she finally heard someone was finally standing up to High Central, she wanted to help, but she decided that it wouldn't be the best idea. She had no experience in an army and believed she wouldn't be of much help, and her parents agreed, especially when there was a chance High Central would try to stop the rebellion, which could cause Grey to be thrown in herself. After spending time reflecting on her decision, on Day 5 of the Rebellion, she decided to find King Haddock and his army and to join. So, she took Shadow with her, and they went to find Perch Hall, where the rebels made their campsite. King Haddock welcomed her to their cause, and she joined the rebels in the Warden's labyrinth to help search for the infant Changewings the Warden captured. Grey started out as a minor character, but she started to build her role after Vox's death. As a soldier in the Rebellion, she stayed true to the King and their cause and always tried to help whenever possible. After Tree, who was still possessed by the Warden, escaped with a mysterious stranger, she immediately volunteered to lead a search party to find her and bring her back to the camp. It was then that she met Warren, a half-Pooka-half-human hybrid, Asha, Nate, and Greg when they volunteered to go with her. While on the search, the group discovered that weapons were being smuggled away from the camp. Wanting to keep King Haddock in the loop and forgetting to bring a messenger dragon along, Grey and Asha took Shadow back to the camp to inform King Haddock while Warren and Nate searched for more clues. When she was prepping to return to her new friends, she heard commotion and rushed to help only to see that King Haddock was nearly assassinated by Jokul Frosti. She worked together with Svied and Hemlock to heal his injured leg. In an attempt to cheer King Haddock up, she and Svied tried to sing "Into a Fantasy" to cheer him up much to Haddock's dismay. Once they healed the King, Grey, Svied, Hemlock, and Stonegit all gathered around Haddock to think of a plan. Grey volunteered to have the search party she took now change their mission to find Jokul and bring him back to justice. She, Asha, and Shadow went back to the forest where they left Warren and Nate and reunited with Warren, who told them that Nate was missing. When the three girls set out to look Season 2 Season 3 Relationships Shadow Shadow is Grey's female Night Fury and her best friend. Their friendship goes back to when Grey was only 10 years old. The two of them met when Grey was wandering around the forest alone one day. At first, she was afraid of Shadow mostly because it was shortly after dragons and Vikings made peace and it was the first time she had ever encountered a stray dragon by herself, but after Shadow saved her from drowning, the two of them quickly bonded. When Grey and her parents learned that Shadow is an orphan, the Night Fury was welcomed to the Bergman family with open arms. Ever since that day, Grey and Shadow grew up to be the best of friends, just as Grey promised her. Some would say that they are practically sisters, to which neither the girl nor the dragon would disagree. They are completely inseparable and love being in each other's company. They even like to tease each other every now and then, but of course, that usually ends with Shadow smacking Grey in the back of the head with her tail. Their friendship still stands strong during the days of the Rebellion as they always try to stick together through the dangers of war. Both girl and dragon do whatever it takes to protect each other from harm, and they still find small opportunities to spend time together and to tease each other while also comforting each other when needed, especially whenever Grey feels homesick. King Haddock King Haddock of the Wilderwest was the very first person Grey met in the rebellion when she joined. She was intimidated by him but grew to respect him and hold him in the highest regard. Despite her never being in a rebellion or an army before, he still welcomed her to join, and because of that, she does whatever she can to prove that she has the potential. Their acquaintanceship developed when she worked with other rebels to save his life after Jokul Frosti attacked him, despite when she went against his wishes to sing to cheer him up. A mutual trust developed between the two as Haddock entrusted Grey to lead a mission to find weapons smuggled from the camp, and Grey trusted his judgment and leadership while trying to be there in case something like the assassination attempt were to happen again. When Haddock was killed by a possessed Stonegit at the end of Season 2, Grey immediately saddened by the loss wishing she had taken the time to get to know him better and feeling grateful to him for giving her the opportunity to serve in his army and to meet her fellow rebels. Warren Warren is a half-Pooka, half-human hybrid, one of the rebels, and Grey's newest best friend. She officially met Warren in Season 1 shortly after joining the rebellion when Tree escaped from prison. Grey volunteered to lead the search party to find her and bring her back to camp, and Warren was one of the first to join along with a few other rebels. It was then that their friendship officially began. Warren and Grey worked well together as they developed a mutual trust over the course of their mission, which quickly turned into a search for the camp's smuggled weapons. Despite knowing each other for such a short time, Warren and Grey bonded sharing each other's stories and getting to know one another. Their frienshipp developed when the search party found the weapons as both the girls turned the search into a competition to see who could find the most weapons. From that day, Grey and Warren have become the best of friends. While Grey still cherishes her bond and sisterhood with Shadow, she starts to appreciate the bond and sisterhood that is developing between her and Warren, especially when Warren is there to give her someone to talk to. After Grey's first encounter with Skye in Season 2, she and Warren coincidentally found each other, and the two of them ended up making a blanket fort in the sleeping quarters talking almost all night. As the series continues, the girls are continuing to develop their friendship to the point where they consider themselves unofficall adopted sisters. They are always ready to protect each other and to give each other a shoulder to lean on. Their friendship is now so strong that they plan to go on a journey to find Warren's parents after the Rebellion is over. SkyeCategory:Characters Asha Nate Greg Bree Gallery Image.jpg|Sketch of Grey Bergman, drawn by LBIGreyhound13 Greyfullbodysketch.JPG|Full body sketch of Grey, drawn by LBIGreyhound13 GreyShadow.JPG|Grey and her Night Fury Shadow, drawn by LBIGreyhound13